


Deathless

by Atinydesire



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Background Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Hongjoong, Demons, Depression, Drug Abuse, Growing Up, He has to live with it, How Do I Tag, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Invisibility, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seonghwa is dead, Woosan gay, woosangay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydesire/pseuds/Atinydesire
Summary: Seonghwa didn't expect to die. At least not like this. And this early. He had a completely normal, unspectacular life before a very unfortunate event ended Seonghwas life abruptly. But instead of ending up in heaven or hell, he finds himself standing in front of a little boy who invites him to his tea party.There must be a reason why he is here, and why his existence seems to be connected with this little boy. And so he does the only thing he can. Being the boys imaginary friend while trying to protecting him- At all cost!





	1. -1- Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> This is my first Ateez Fanfiction, im very exited but immensely insecure because I have been working on this world and plot for quite a time now. 
> 
> This is a work of pure fiction, inspired by the members & their amazing personalities. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please comment, i appreciate every thought as well as constructive criticism!

The last memories Park Seonghwa had before he died were dramatically unspectacular.

Seonghwa woke up too late, as usual. Instead of jumping straight out of bed like he had promised himself the night before, he was snoozing his alarm to the point it turned itself off automatically. Just like any other day, his mother came rushing into his room shortly after and pulled the covers off Seonghwas sleeping body.

„It’s always the same with you, Seonghwa! Why do I always need to kick your butt out of bed? Do you even have the slightest idea how late it is already?“, she rambled while pulling away the curtains that protected Seonghwa from the harsh, blinding sunlight. Great, now he was not only cold but also blind. Grumbling, he buried his face in his pillow. His mother was panting with rage, audibly seconds away from kicking her sons butt. Sighing, he forced open an eye. „Oh please, mother of the year, enlighten me. How late is it?“. „Its 10 before 8.“.

There was a moment of absolute silence inside Seonghwas room, before he all but jumped out of his bed and ran into his bathroom, while grabbing a pile of as-good-as-clean clothing from his can-be-worn-again-chair. „GODDAMNIT MOTHER!“, he shouted, „WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?“. „SEONGHWA! DON’T USE THE LORDS NAME IN VAIN!“, she screamed back. „Also, you’re not a little child anymore, you should be able to get out of bed in time by yourself!“, he heard her scold while she walked down the stairs to the first floor. Ignoring her in favor of getting ready as fast as humanly possible, he tamed his bleached hair with one hand, while brushing his teeth with the other. When he was convinced that it wouldn’t get any better, he dressed himself in record time, grabbed his backpack and rushed down the stairs.

Inside of the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen isle, his mother was drinking coffee, while holding out a lunch bag for Seonghwa with the other hand. „You should really be nominated for mother of the year!“, Seonghwa smiled before he grabbed his lunch and pressed a kiss to his mothers’ cheek. „I know!“, she replied, smiling into her coffee mug. „And now get your ass out of my house before I make you regret it!“. Seonghwa laughed and shouted a ‚love you!‘ over his shoulder as he ran out of the door.

The day was warm and sunny, but the air still smelled like yesterdays rain. Seonghwa walked fast, his Highschool was pretty near and if he hurried up, maybe he wouldn’t be that late. Which would spare him his teachers public execution and another scolding which was -obviously- not effective in the slightest.

 

  
_________________________________

 

 

With a start, Seonghwa stopped his tracks. Somehow, he had ended up right next to the construction site near the main street. Had he been that deep in thoughts? The air was filled with the hammering of machines and the shouts of the construction workers. ‚Damn Seonghwa, what are you doing?‘, he asked himself while blinking confused into the bright daylight.  
A sudden scream caught his attention. He saw an elongated shadow overlapping his own on the pavement, but this shadow got bigger and bigger by the second. Seonghwa looked up.

The last thing Park Seonghwa saw in his life was the sunlight that was reflected in the iron surface of the steel-girder that came crashing down towards him. And the last thing he thought before the weight of tons hit him and buried his lifeless body beneath it, was a single, sober _Fuck_. And then… Nothing.

A blinding nothingness surrounded him like water, filled his mouth, throat and lunges until he couldn’t breath. But there was no need to breath. A white light swallowed him whole, welcomed him, took him into its arms like a long lost friend. It was so bright, his vision trapped in a never ending jail of madness. But he couldn’t close his eyes, didn’t want to miss a second of this beautiful madness. He felt like he traveled through time and space and at the same time he felt like he wasn’t moving at all. Just as he thought he would melt into the light, would dissolve and stop existing, the light was gone.

 

  
__________________________________

 

 

 _Holy Shit!_ , was the first thought Seonghwa had after he died. Because he died, right? There was no way he could have survived that steel-thing crashing down on him. He carefully opened his eyes, but the white light that had been all around him, had been inside of him, had left a filter of light in his eyes that made it hard for him to grasp what was happening in his immediate vicinity.

Slowly, Seonghwas eyes adjusted to his new surroundings. Everything seemed unreal and kind of overexposed. Seonghwa was kind of dumbstruck. Where the fuck was he? He looked down onto his hands. They were still there. He was still there. No ghost-like, see-trough bullshit. His hands looked unharmed. His fingers were moving normally. What the hell had just happened? Speaking of hell…

But the environment he faced was so not heaven-or-hell-esque, that he couldn’t help but feel dazed. Was this the afterlife? He died, right? He’d gone into the light and all of that stuff, he had to be dead! He carefully took a look around.

He was standing in the middle of a completely normal room. In front of him was a tiny bed- a childs bed, he thought- with a colorful bedding, covered in little comic motives. A stuffed dog was next to the pillow, a little bow wrapped around its neck. When Seonghwa turned around, he was sure he was inside of some kind of childs bedroom- although something about it seemed off. It was way too empty. Inside of the shelves that lined on the walls were just a handful of colorful books, a single toy-car and a pretty ruff looking wooden train. Besides from the dog on the bed, there were no stuffed animals. There were no toys laying around, nothing covered the floor apart from a big, shabby rug. There were no colorful, childish pictures taped to the walls. It looked like someone had tried to make a room that belonged to a toddler, but without putting all too much love and effort into it.

This must be a dream, Seonghwa was sure- how else should he be able to picture a room with so many details that he had never seen before?  
The sudden sound of a melody snapped Seonghwa out of his thoughts. That melody… Someone was humming! Seonghwa slowly turned to the rooms door that was slightly ajar. Should he follow this bright voice? He swallowed, his throat suddenly felt strangely dry. Slowly, he begun to walk towards the source of the voice. What should happen anyways? He was already dead, right?

With furrowed brows, Seonghwa pushed the door open completely. And the first thing Seonghwa saw was a little boy. A goddamn toddler, surrounded by a few stuffed animals, neatly seated in a circle with him. The boy was holding a tiny teapot in his small hands, humming his little melody. As if he sensed Seonghwas presence, he looked up from his teapot and his eyes met Seonghwas. And then, he smiled brightly. „Hello! Do you wan’ some tea?“


	2. -2- Tea Party

„Hello! Do you wan’ some tea?“, the little boy asked. The smile on his face was so pure and innocent, it made Seonghwas heart ache. „I-I’m…“. Speechless, he thought. Seonghwa just couldn’t find any words. 

This whole situation was way too absurd. Just minutes ago, he was on his way to Highschool, feeling the sunlight on his skin. And now he was standing in a room he had never seen before, in front of a child he had never seen before, and was invited to the kids little tea party. 

„Wha- What’s your name, kiddo?“, Seonghwa asked, just to say something. He was nervously scratching the back of his head while looking around. This seemed to be the living room. Behind the boy was an old looking, grey couch and a small TV. Wow, if this was a dream, it was a really fucked up one.

„I’m Hongjoong. And wassur name?“, the toddler said, snapping Seonghwa out of his confused thoughts. In loss of a better idea, Seonghwa crouched down in front of the kid and reached out his hand. Dead or not, his mother had made sure to raise him with manners. „Hello Hongjoong. My name is Seonghwa. Nice to meet you!“, he smiled. No matter how messed up this whole situation was, the child was surely not the one he should make responsible for this situation.  
Hongjoong looked at Seonghwas outstretched hand intensely before grabbing it with his impossibly tiny, soft hand. Then the boy smiled his bright smile again, his whole face lighting up, as Seonghwa carefully shook his hand. „I wanned a fren for so long! You’re so big, I bet you can reach everywhere and catch all of ‚em spiders! I’m so happy! Do you wan’ some tea?“. Overwhelmed with the toddlers chattering, Seonghwa let himself fall onto his behind and simply nodded. 

While the kid poured „tea“, that was most seemingly water based on the color of the liquid, into a tiny teacup, Seonghwa watched him interested. „So… Hongjoong… Where are we? I mean, this is your home, right? But where is your home?“, Seonghwa asked and took the tiny cup from Hongjoongs hands as the kid held it up.  
The boy tilted his head, visibly thinking about the question. „This is the home from Momma and Daddy and me… And we are livin’ in this house and a lot of homes live in this house too. Daddy said Seoul has a lot of houses that are like this one! Seonghwa, are you gonna live here too, now?“, the boy asked, his big, dark eyes shining brightly. 

Seonghwa, again, felt kind of dazed. Seoul??? How the hell did he end up in Seoul of all places. And this kid had never seen Seonghwa before, and yet he was calling Seonghwa his friend immediately and was asking him if he would live with him. Aside from the fact that Seonghwa had appeared out of thin air into the boys bedroom and crashed his Tea Party, Seonghwa was an ADULT. Well, at least in the kids eyes he should be one. Seonghwa was 19 and had white bleached hair and he was tall (especially compared to the kid), but the little boy seemed to have absolutely no fear of this stranger in his living-room. Wasn’t the boy afraid in the slightest? „Hongjoong, how old are you?“, Seonghwa asked while he fiddled with the little cup in his hands. The toddler tilted his head again, a few locks of his dark hair falling into his face. Seonghwa whit-stood the urge to reach out his hand and fix the boys hair. After a moment, the boy raised a tiny palm, stretching out four of his little fingers. „You’re four?“ The boy nodded proudly. 

This was all too crazy. Seonghwa intently watched the boy, that had begun to fill up the cups in front of the stuffed animals, humming his sweet little melody again. How did Seonghwa end up here, with a four year old toddler in front of him? What had happened? He tried to remember the events that had led up to this moment. He remembered his mothers smile when he had kissed her cheek, before he’d rushed out of their house. He remembered the smell of the streets, the shining little puddles in the morning sun. He had passed the bakery and then… Then… Damn, his head hurt. What had happened after he’d passed the goddamn bakery? All he could remember was that he had somehow… He was by the construction site… And a steel girder must have come loose and when he had looked up…  
Seonghwa almost dropped the still full cup that he was clutching in his hand. 

Hongjoong, who had been humming, stopped and looked up to Seonghwa. His eyes were watching him with a mixture of worry and confusion. „Seonghwa, are you 'kay?“, the little boy asked. Seonghwa couldn’t answer right away. He was still shook by the vivid images of his memories. He must’ve died. It was as good as impossible that he had survived, if the steel girder had hit him after falling down from such a height. But maybe it didn’t fully hit him and he was inside a coma now. All of this crazy stuff that was happening could be a very weird product of his subconsciousness. 

Seonghwa noticed the way Hongjoong furrowed his small eyebrows, visibly worried. He cleared his throat and put up the best smile he was able to produce momentary. „Yes, of course, I’m okay!“, he told Hongjoong. Even if this all was a fucked up dream, produced by his stupid subconsciousness, this boy felt way too real. He didn’t want to scare the poor kid. Without thinking Seonghwa tousled the boys hair. But instead of shrinking away of his touch, Hongjoong giggled. He was such an innocent, cute child. Why should his subconsciousness produce someone like Hongjoong? Sighing, Seonghwa rose his cup to his lips. „Now drink your tea, kiddo, before it gets cold!“. 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

They just had got to their second cup of tea when the sound of an unlocking door scared the living shit out of Seonghwa. Someone was coming home. 

He tried to imagine how he would react to finding a completely stranger standing in his living room with his child- and one thing was for sure, Seonghwas reaction wouldn’t be the greatest. A second later, he could hear a door opening and a voice of a woman shouting „Joong-ah! Momma’s home!“. The boy, a second ago fully emerged into his Tea-ceremony, carefully placed the little teapot onto the floor before jumping up and running past Seonghwa, into the direction of the voice. 

Seonghwa swallowed dryly. Okay, this was going to be very interesting. He slowly turned around. A woman, stunningly beautiful, with the same big dark eyes and lovely features as Hongjoong, had entered the room and just placed a big bag onto the floor before picking up Hongjoong, who was waiting with outstretched arms in front of her. She smiled and pressed a big kiss to his temple. „Joong, my little baby, did you miss Momma? Have you been a good boy?“, she asked while Hongjoong slung his little arms around her neck. „Awwww, were you very lonely?“, she cooed at her son. Hongjoong shook his head fiercely. „No?“, she asked amused. „Uh-uh. Seonghwa had a tea paaty with me an’ we had lot of fun!“, the boy declared proudly. „Oh? Who is Seonghwa?“, his mother asked. 

Seonghwa was finally able to move, standing up slowly. „Uhm… Hi!“, he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. But the woman only looked in his direction, her face completely unbothered, as her soon pointed at Seonghwa. He could absolutely understand if the woman would freak out. There was a strange man standing inside her fucking living-room, with one of her sons tiny teacups in his hand. But when her eyes fell onto Seonghwa, she didn’t even bat an eyelash. No, it was more like she was looking right through him, like he didn’t even exited. After a second she looked back at the boy who was still pressed against her chest. „Seonghwa is your new friend?“, she asked? „Mhm!“, the boy declared why nodding enthusiastically. „That’s great, sweetie!“, she smiled. 

That woman honest to god smiled. There was a nearly 1,80cm stranger inside her god damned living room and this woman fucking smiled. Maybe he wasn’t the one that had gone crazy, maybe it was everybody else. 

The woman put her son back down to the floor and lovingly caressed his cheek. „Can you tell Seonghwa that you have to clean up now because Mommas’ going to make lunch and if you don’t eat your lunch, you’re going to stay as small as a bean!“. Hongjoong giggled. „‘m not that smol!“, he chuckled before turning around and tapping towards Seonghwa. Seonghwa, however, walked towards Hongjoongs mother. What on earth was going on? 

The woman had picked up her bag from the floor and had grabbed her phone. Strangely enough it was one of this really old fold-out phones Seonghwa didn't even knew still existed. The woman was typing something while a small smile was on her lips. Seonghwa only stopped as he stood directly in front of the woman. Slowly, he waved his free hand in front of her face. But the woman didn’t even do as much as flinch. She just kept on typing before she closed the phone and turned away, walking off into another room. And that was the moment it finally dawned on Seonghwa. She couldn’t see him. He was only visible to the boy. What. The. FUCK.

Shocked, he lost grip of the cup he had still been holding. It fell to the ground. But there was no sound. Seonghwa looked down, but there was no cup. There wasn’t even a single drop of water spilled on the floor. In horror, he turned back around to Hongjoong, who had his arms full of stuffed animals. Where Seonghwa had sat a minute ago was a lonely little teacup standing on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first real chapter. Please leave your thoughts and Kudos, i'm really exited to continue this Story!


	3. -3- Trapped

Whatever was going on, Seonghwa was having none of it. 

He was pretty sure that if he hadn’t gone crazy already, he was going to slip into complete madness any moment now. He was sitting at the dining table next to Hongjoong and his mother, watching them eat lunch. Hongjoong had asked Seonghwa if he wanted to eat with them, but Seonghwa had thankfully declined. He wasn’t hungry, no, quite the contrary, he felt like he was about to throw up, unable to stomach all of the happenings of the day. Still, Hongjoong had insisted on putting a plate in front of Seonghwa. „Jus’ if you get hungry!“, he had smiled before walking back to the kitchen to help his mother bring the food over to the table. 

Seonghwa sighed deeply. He was dead. He was dead and fucking invisible. Well, at least he wasn’t invisible to the boy. He seemed to be able to see, touch and communicate with Seonghwa, and he didn’t think it was a big deal. His mother seemed to think that it was simply just child’s play. Didn’t every kid go through a phase where they had an invisible friend? But the thing was, Seonghwa was real. He was real and he was alive. Had been alive. And now he was here, and he had not a single clue why.

If Seonghwa wouldn’t bee scared out of his mind, he would have probably laughed. He had never been good with dealing with stressful situations, but this was just so absurd. He wanted to go home, wanted to see his mom, praying that she would be able to see him too. That he could take her into his arms again.

As soon as Hongjoong and his mother had finished their meal and walked back into the kitchen to put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, Seonghwa jumped up from his chair. He had a bad feeling about not even saying goodbye to the boy, but he was doubting that he could handle the boys sad, disappointed face right now. Hongjoong had been so happy that Seonghwa was there, that he had someone to play and talk with. But Seonghwa didn’t belong here, he needed to go home and find out what had happened to him.

He walked into the hallway, towards the apartments entrance door. Okay, calm now. He would go out and head straight home. If nobody could see him, he could just get into the first train heading to Jinju without any problems. His mother would probably bee home from work soon. Seonghwa placed his hand on top of the door-handle, swallowing thickly.  
But what if his mom was not home? They surely had called her after the accident. As soon as they had identified his… Corpse. And that shouldn’t be too hard, he had his wallet with him, with his student- and ID card. 

Maybe he really did not die and his mother was right next to him, sitting at his bed in the hospital while he was asleep or in a coma. Or there were lots of doctors around him, still performing surgery, and all of this was a wired, very vivid dream, caused by the anesthesia. Or he was in a hospital, but inside a body bag, stored in the autopsy until his mother would arrive and identify him. Confirm that it was really, in fact, her son. If there even was enough of him left intact to be identified.

Seonghwa shook his head, trying to get the dark thoughts out of his mind. Even if his mom would be in a hospital, sooner or later she would come home. For now, his best option was to go home and then wait for her if she wasn’t there.  
Seonghwa released a shaky breath he didn’t knew he was holding. „Let’s go!“, he whispered to himself, before he opened the door and left the apartment.

Seonghwa didn’t recognized the neighborhood at all. He was pretty sure that he never been there before. Which way should he go? He didn’t had a single clue how to get back to the train-station. His heart was beating so loud he felt it in his whole chest. Tears welled up in his eyes and he had to squeeze them together to prevent himself from crying. Not the time for being a crybaby, Seonghwa!, he scold himself. He needed to thing logical.  
Okay, the best way to get an orientation would probably be to find a bigger road, maybe it would lead to a main street. As he opened his eyes again, a tear escaped and he hurriedly wiped it away, before laughing bitterly and hiding his face behind his hands. He was not okay. All of this was not okay. He was only 19 years old, in fact, he had only turned 19 two weeks ago. He wasn’t ready to die. Fuck, who was ever ready to die?  
No matter how fucked up all of this was, he had to deal with it somehow. He led his hands sink down and took a deep breath. Time to go.

 

__________________________________________________

 

10 minuted lather Seonghwa had to admit to himself that he was fucking lost. He did not recognize a single building, nor any of the streets names. There was nothing he could use to navigate and he hadn’t found a bigger street yet. Although the buildings were pretty, they seemed kind of old-fashioned, and the cars that where parked along the sidewalks just looked old. There also were a lot less of colorful billboards and advertisement that usually were plastered everywhere. 

But when Seonghwa walked around a corner a few minutes later, he could finally hear the sound of cars, the loud engine of trucks and the steady honking that was normal for the later working hours. It had to be pretty near, 100 meter more or less, then he should be able to reach a bigger road. Thank god!  
But just as he took another step, a sharp pain drove right through him. A heavy, hot pain, starting from his lower gut up to his chest, and making him take a sharp breath trough gritted teeth. What the fuck was that now?  
Instinctive, he pressed a hand to his chest. Was it normal to feel pain at all when you are dead? It seemed like it, for Seonghwa felt it becoming more severe by the second. He tried to take another step, but had to lean against the nearest wall as the pain spread further into his body, clenching his heart with an ironclad grip. The pain increased fast, until Seonghwa thought he would pass out any second. He fell down onto his knees and hands, taking fast, gasping gulps of air. Still he felt like he was about to suffocate, no matter how much oxygen he forced into his lungs, all while being torn apart from the inside. His vision became blurry and darker with every heartbeat, until he was unable to see, the pain was at a level he didn’t thought was possible and…

… Then it was gone. As suddenly as it had appeared, it had stopped. He took a greedy breath of air, finally rid of the suffocating feeling that had filled his lungs. His vision returned slowly. But the first thing he saw wasn’t the dirty pavement he had kneeled on a second ago. Instead, his hands were buried in a dirty, old rug.  
Brows furrowed in absolute confusion, Seonghwa looked up and was greeted by the same room again he had found himself in earlier that day.  
Hongjoongs bedroom. How the hell was he back in Hongjoongs bedroom? He carefully stood up with shaky legs. 

„I-I tought you wea gone!“. Hongjoongs voice startled Seonghwa and it was only then that he noticed the boys tiny form on his bed, the stuffed dog firmly pressed against his chest. Seonghwa looked at the boy, baffled. It was as if something had pulled him right back to Hongjoong. „I…“. But Seonghwa was in loss of words. What was going on?  
„I’ll be right back!“, he told Hongjoong before he rushed out of the room and to the entrance door. Was he unable to leave this place? Was he brought back because he had been… He needed to make sure. He teared open the door and started running.

This time, he chose a different path than before, but he didn’t stop to run. His head was too full to get a single clear thought, but he knew that he needed to go far. As far as he could.

When Seonghwa passed a dark alleyway, he almost screamed as an old man came shooting out of it on his bike. Seonghwa was running way too fast and was to close already that he could have stopped in time to prevent a crash. „Fuck!“, he shouted before he threw his arms up, trying to protect his head.  
But the crash never came. After another few steps, he came to a slow halt. Mystified, he let his arms sink down and turn around, just to see the old man on his bike a few meters away, completely unaffected. Just like nothing had happened.

That was… Because nothing had happened. At lasted for the man. Seonghwa had walked right through him.

 

______________________________________

 

Minutes later, Seonghwa reappeared in Hongjoongs room, at the same spot as the first two times. He was out of breath and sweating, on his knees and with his hands pressed to his throat and stomach. It had happened again. As soon as he had walked a certain distance, the pain had taken over him again, forced him to his knees and made his vision all blurry and dark. And then he was back again.  
Hongjoong was still sitting on his bed, the dog still pressed to his chest. „Seonghwa, hau did you do dis?“, he asked, his big, dark eyes searching for answers in Seonghwas face. Seonghwa got back to his feet, groaning. Even if the pain had disappeared as soon as he was back in the room, it still had rolled over him like a goddamn train. „I have no Idea, kiddo.“, he mumbled. He carefully took a few steps towards Hongjoong. Was the kid scared of him? After all, he had appeared right out of nowhere two times in front of the boy.  
But Hongjoong didn’t seemed to be afraid in the slightest. Instead, he made place on his bed for Seonghwa to sit down right next to him. With a deep sigh, Seonghwa sat down onto the soft mattress. Just when he thought this day couldn’t get any crazier. He needed a fucking break.  
„A’ you somethin’ like an Angel?“, the kids voice silently asked. Seonghwa looked over to were Hongjoong was seated next to him, with big, dark eyes and the dog in his arms. And no matter how crazy and tiering all of this was, Seonghwa couldn’t help but to smile at the child. „Not that I know, Hongjoong.“, he answered, truthfully. Hongjoong nodded and then smiled his beautiful, bright smile. „I don’ care what you ae. But can you stay a lidel longer with me?“, the kid asked while he leaned his head against Seonghwas arm. Seonghwa chuckled. It seemed like he really hadn’t a choice in that regard. But at least Hongjoong seemed to be happy that he was here.  
„Sure thing, kiddo. As long as you want me to.“, he smiled, even though he felt like crying, and placed a hand on the top of Hongjoongs head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had prepared. I hope y’all enjoy the story so far and are interested into it’s development. Do you like Baby Hongjoong? 
> 
> <3 -ATD


End file.
